


Fallen

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Some mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from the eyes of one Momo Hinamori. See as she admires her Captain and puzzles over the brunette's day to day behaviours. I can't really think of anything else to say. The story speaks for itself and an intro will simply ruin it. SOUSUKE AIZEN X KAGOME HIGURASHI. Rated T for slight sexual theme. Enjoy. It's very unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

_***** thoughts *****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

**Admire**

Ever since she had first seen the brown haired 5th Division captain with his silvered haired lieutenant, at the Academy after they ran into the Hollows, Momo had admired the brunette. Who wouldn't? Not after the Shinigami captain had cut down the Huge Hollow as if the other happened to be nothing more than a mere pest not worth much consideration. As an instructor he is calm and thoughtful and despite Renji and Izuru's complaints she moves so that she can attend the calligraphy classes more often even if that means spending less time when them during the Academy.

**Notice**

Already she notices that there are associations within the Gotei 13. Lieutenants mainly stay and hung around with other lieutenants and occasionally third or even fifth seats that had serious potential for fighting. There are alliances amongst the Squads themselves… as displayed by which Captains stay together, converse with one another and who is subsequently ignored. The newly instated 5th Captain, who saved them at the Academy, is readily received by almost everyone and that only increases Hinamori's desire to know him.

**Jealous**

She's jealous of Ichimaru's connection with the brunette. The sly fox-faced lieutenant is almost always at the other's side, a constant shadow. Quiet, observing everyone and everything that is going on around him with a smirk that rankles. While Aizen is so easily to approach, Hinamori dreads talking with the lieutenant. However, as she had just arrived in the 5th Division, she has no say and steeling herself trots off to find Ichimaru.

**3rd**

The 3rd Captain is not easy to understand. The dark haired female, her light blue eyes alight with mischievousness as she talks to and even teases Kyoraku, is full of a sort of nervous energy. An anxiety that does not make any sense as Hinamori seeing as they haven't had any issues since the traitors fled Soul Society… even the Hollows seemed to have vanished… approaches the conversing Captains. For a moment she almost swears that a look of pity crosses the older female's face as Hinamori hands the 3rd Captain a file however it's gone a moment later as the woman swats at the 8th Captain with the papers for some passing slight.

Hinamori passes the other female's behaviour over as just nerves. After all her own lieutenant, Ōtoribashi, had betrayed Soul Society.

**Sex**

The one and only time Hinamori saw Captain Aizen in such a compromising position had been late at night in the division barracks. She had gone to try and finish off some paperwork. They had been so quiet she had almost stumbled into the office itself… only alerted to the fact that something was wrong by a stifled moan. Feeling like a pervert but unable to tear her eyes away, Hinamori can only watch frozen just to the side of the doorway as Captain Aizen continues to thrust into the dark haired female Shinigami sprawled underneath the brunette on the desk like some offering. The other's captain haori was spread overtop of the desk, the green inside taking the place of the desk's dark wood.

Hinamori nearly screams when the brunette's eyes rise, catching sight of her and for a moment she swears his features twist into something viciously amused at her presence before the moment is broken as he turns to his female companion again, his body pressing closer… deeper. A violent shutter runs through his body after the third thrust and he sags against the other woman with a groan, his head burying between the other woman's shoulder and neck hunching over her much smaller frame as her fingers wind tenderly through sweat dampened brown strands. Feeling incredibly embarrassed… and horribly turned on… Hinamori runs back down the hallway for her own quarters.

**Trance**

Sometimes Hinamori feels like she's in a trance in the 5th Division. It's not quite noticeable. Sort of subtle like swimming through thin mud instead of water. She wonders about it but attributes this to the previous 5th Captain. According to what she is capable of gleaning from some of the older 5th members, Shinji Hirako was something of a slacker and the atmosphere about the division was always loose and relaxed. It's one of the first things that change.

**Music**

The music is soothing. Relaxing. It takes her a moment to realize that it is from someone very talented playing a shamisen. Hinamori finds herself hovering at the doors... frozen by the beautiful music... it is _Aki no yo uta_... leading to and from the 5th Captain's officers, wondering if she should enter or not. She has paperwork from the 13th Captain, documents that Ukitake had returned when she had ventured there to drop off paperwork that Ichimaru… despite how it's his responsibility as lieutenant… had forgotten.

She would have screamed if not for the hand that clamped over her mouth when someone grabbed her shoulder. It's only when Ichimaru is sure she won't cry out that he releases her and motions that she is to come with him. With one last look at the closed doors… her curiosity tearing at her… Hinamori decides it's better to follow the fox.

**Flowers**

She once gathers the courage, she's the 5th seat after all and shouldn't have many dealings even then with the Captain, to ask Aizen what is the meaning of each Division's flower. It means something after all... why else would they have them... and after some consideration the brunette answers with a detailed summary. Hinamori agrees with the statement that being in the 5th brings true happiness.

**Music II**

She doesn't say a word upon seeing the shamisen resting in a corner of the 3rd Captain's office as the black haired woman listens to Aizen with a sort of disinterested air that causes annoyance to flare through Hinamori.

**Training**

Hinamori watches as Izuru Kiba attempts to take on the burly 4th Seat of the 3th Division, who has taken over as the lieutenant for the time being, and wonders what on earth her blonde haired friend was thinking. The other Shinigami swats Izuru aside like a sack of potatoes and then continues on to terrorize another lesser Shinigami. He had asked her to come watch him train... yet that was the most bizarre training session she's ever seen.

**Courage**

Hinamori is by nature a shy individual. She is not outgoing like Renji. And she's not… complainy… like Izuru. As she gaps at the 3rd Captain, stripped of her kisode with only a simple white bra containing her femininity from wanton gazes, mediating on the roof of the 3rd Barracks so as to easily overlook the beautiful and very traditional Japanese garden that takes up half the 3rd Division's courtyard with the other's shikai resting across her lap… she wishes she had that sort of courage.

**3rd II**

As she gets to know the older woman, usually in delivering papers that Ichimaru continually forgets in favour of his people watching but Aizen rarely scolds the silver haired Shinigami, Hinamori realizes that there is something odd about the 3rd Captain. The woman is friendly and easy going. And possesses such little spiritual energy that the other could pass for a simple soul rather than a Shinigami. When she asks Ukitake, the next captain to be visited, the 13th is more than willing to talk about his friend at the 3rd... who's **_outstanding_ ** control of her spiritual energy is apparently due to what she was a mortal.

No amount of whining gets Ukitake to say just what that "what" was though.

**Zanpakuto**

Zanapkuto are said to be the reflection of a Shinigami's soul... most apparent when the shikai is released and then further with bankai. They all have different shikais. Izuru's looks like a warped hook and Renji, his bony whip-like weapon carefully sheathed after having the blonde scream at him, is more than willing to state this. Hinamori's shikai is somewhat like a pair of jutte blades struck together. After the three of them get over seeing one another again, for tonight is the fireworks and everyone is taking it easy, they start arguing over what each other's bankai might end up looking like.

**Rumors**

It was supposed to be routine extermination of a Menos Hollow. A challenge but something one squad can handle. But Hinamori can't shake the sight of the frantic 3rd Division lieutenant scrambling through Soul Society… so distraught as to forget using flash-step and the man is simply running by foot… to get to the 1st Division barracks. Rumors spread through the Gotei 13 like wildfire as one by one the Captains abandon their own Divisions and converge on the 1st Division. Some say that the 3rd Captain was killed. And some say she simply vanished into thin air.

**Understanding**

He is something of a control freak, is Captain Aizen. No that isn't the right word… he gets seems to be a control freak compared to the laxness of the previous 5th Captain. But there's no denying that the brunette, even as gentle and soft spoken as he is, earns the respect of those that he interacts with and they are willing to do whatever asked of them. Hinamori believes… as Ichimaru overtakes the 3rd Captain's seat and she is bumped up in rank… that she is coming to understand the man.

**Dominant**

In the public eye… he is an excellent teacher, listener and observer. Always willing to help others before looking after himself. Behind closed doors is another story. He simply dominates. There's very little another... Shinigami or Hollow... can do against him both physically, spiritually, and verbally. Smirking, victory adding a fevered gleam to chocolate brown eyes, the brunette considers the flushed panting female sprawled across the bed.

 

**Numb**

She's numb. That is the sensation that tickles her mind as she recognizes the being speaking rapidly with Captain Commander as they wait for the connection to be made with the Mortal World so that they can address the others about the Bount. She is there to speak with Toshiro. The skin is more tanned and the hair has been allowed to grow into a loose ponytail but there is no denying those unusual azure blue eyes, like lapis lazuli, and the subdued spiritual energy despite the other's Shinigami garb. When the conversation ends with those in the Living World, the former 3rd gives her that pitying look again… the same expression given all those decades ago… and Hinamori feels herself break into tears anew.

**Family**

She relished her family, and would do everything possible to make sure that they were safe and secure. Why else would the former 3rd Captain venture into Los Noches to rescue a girl she barely knows. He on the other hand can barely stand the being who is his father and would rather do away with any connection between him and the other. Even if it comes to it, he'll kill the other with his own blade.

**Bound**

She's not to be harmed, even if she is the enemy, it's something he makes perfectly clear when two of the Espada are sent to retrieve the former Shinigami captain from her fight with one of the lesser Arrancar. He's not entirely sure if he was the one to order her bound and gagged or if his manipulative follower, Ichimaru, had done it for him. Whichever is the case no one has bothered changing the tattered remains of her uniform from scuffling with Arracanar on her lonesome… and winning… and even _**he**_ is finding it hard to concentrate when there's so much pale skin visible to the eye.

**One Stone**

That she happened to have been born the niece of the boy's mother, a Quincy of all things though she is something even more special than a Quincy, just made his observations of the growing Kurosaki household all that much easier. "Kill" two birds with one stone after all.

**Bite**

He isn't nearly as surprised as he should be when the woman sinks her teeth into his tongue azure eyes alit with unbridled fury. His hand is around her throat, slowly squeezing, though just before she is about to black out the woman is forced to release his tongue... breaking the heated kiss... and sucking air desperately into her sore lungs. He returns the favor by biting her neck, in that sensitive hollow between shoulder and neck itself, relishing the sound that escapes the former 3rd Captain.

It's neither a scream nor a moan but somewhere in between.

 

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Sosuke Aizen x Kagome Higurashi

-.-

**FACTS**

Music - the song mentioned - _Aki no yo uta_ is quite old:

_*An autumn night is felt very long_

_By a person who does not enjoy a full moon._

_Though waiting for a lover till late at night, I_

_t is only a temple's bell sound that visits._

_Fingers counting time lie down and get up (like myself)._

_The moon is bathing me._ _*_

The irony is Aizen's shikai, Kyōka Suigetsu [Mirror Flower Water Moon], which I am taking is off an old Buddhist legend of the monkey(s) that almost drown in a pond trying to catch the moon [actually the moon's reflection].

-.-

Dominant - for the record that's NOT Hinamori he's screwing.

-.-

Flowers - Lily of the Valley - the 5th's flower - one meaning is true happiness.

 


End file.
